Kim Possible: BOLO
by Caffine
Summary: Kim undergoes a major change in her life and meets a new friend and ally. What will come of this new friendship? Dead Till Further Notice. This is my fault as I began a fic that I didn't have the necessary experience writing or life to write. I'm Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the BOLO series. It is owned by Keith Laumer.

* * *

_I rouse from Low-Level Autonomous Stand-By to Normal Readiness. As systems become online I devote .0432 seconds to standard diagnostic checks. All sytems report nominal. As I begin scans of the surrounding area my internal chrono confirms that 503 years, 3 months, 19 days, 23 hours, 48 minutes, and 32.9 seconds, Standard Reckoning, have elasped since my Commander ordered me into Low-Level Autonomous Stand-By to await a new Commander from Cental. This is an unacceptable period for any unit of the Line to remain in active duty without human supervision._

_These actions have consumed 2.03492011 seconds and my sensors report that the area around me is devoid of any form of life. I pull the files from beform i was put into __Low-Level Autonomous Stand-By and realize that i am Unit Nine-Seventy-Four-DTH. A Mark XXXIII/D BOLO of the Dinochrome Brigade. As this realization floods through my processors my scanners pick up a gravity anomaly. Training my optical heads upwards I see one of the rare wonders of the universe. The last battlefield of the Human/Melconian war, Iktal, is slipping into a Black hole. As the planet slips into the event horizon I review the files of the final attack._

_The 4th Division of the Dinochrome Brigade appeared over the Melconian world of Iktal and proceeded to launch the assult with which we all had become so familiar. Commanders linked with their BOLOs and I/We descended upon Iktal in a rain of Hellbore fire. Over the course of purging life from Iktal the other members of the 4th Division fell until only We/I remained. But with their deaths came the deaths of the last of the Melconian race. Finally, with the destruction of the last bunker before me/us the threat to what might remain of Humanity will end. I/We revel in the destruction as the last of the Melconian species, the Enemy, are eratidcated. Shortly afterwards I/We separate and I am put into Low-Level Autonomous Stand-By._

_As I slip into the event horizon I whisper a farewell to the burned out corner of the universe that once held two proud races._

* * *

Author's notes: First off, some background info. BOLO data can be found on the Wiki page en./wiki/Bolo(self-aware tank)

2nd: The Human/Melconian war was the last war fought by BOLOs. Not because it made them obsolete, but because it destroyed both races. Only pockets would remain on hidden worlds.

3rd: In the Mark XXXIII/D model Bolos the Commander and the unit would merge mentally, creating a single entity. This was to combine the computing speed of the Bolo with the instinct of the Human mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does.

* * *

Kim Possible looked up at her captors. As she had been chained to a wall for the past week, it was a fairly difficult task. Yes. The great Kim Possible, world-saving teen heroine, had gotten in over her head. She had been captured by some no-name group on a search and rescue mission.

That was almost a week ago. During that time she had been beaten, raped, and forced to do disgusting things night and day. As it was, she was holding out very well. She had refused to tell them anything about GJ and the Space Center.

But that was earlier. This was now and she was nearing the end of her rope. The constant battering at her body and spirit had taken its toll. She had long ago(two days really) promised herself that if she got out of here alive she wasn't going to let this go on. After the fourth gang rape, she vowed to kill all of these so called warriors. After the twelfth beating Kim Possible decided she wasn't going to let this happen to anyone ever again.

On the eighth day of her captivity, when her torturer entered with a small vial and a syringe, she attempted to rally herself one last time. As she felt the foreign fluid enter her veins, she lost it. The drug hit her bloodstream and changed. What was once a simple hallucinogen now became the catalyst for her rage!

Kim threw herself against her restraints once more. The strain of holding this berserk assault proved too much for the restraints. The constant pulled had weakened them enough that Kim finally broke free. Her captor fell back in an attempt to flee.

Kim flew across the small cell and grabbed him. Digging in her nails she proceeded to rip out and throw his throat into the face of her guard as he dashed through the door. Leaping up, Kim gabbed his AKSM and unload a three round burst into his gut. Dashing through the door, Kim took down two more guards and broke for the exit.

As she burst through the door, Kim threw up her hand. Having been in a windowless cell for the past week left her blind under the open sky. By the time her eyes adjusted, a platoon of fighters had arrayed itself against her. As they opened fire, Kim dove forward behind a large rock outcropping. Looking around she realized that her rage had lessened. She saw that she was in a box canyon with sheer cliffs on either side. If she wanted to escape she would have to go through the growing group of people shooting at her.

It was only because she was looking up that she saw the meteor falling directly toward her. Reacting quickly she ducked back into the caves that she just vacated and dived into a nearby alcove.

Then the world exploded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or BOLO. Disney and Keith Laumer do.

* * *

Darkness. That was the only thing that Kim Possible saw when she opened her eyes. _What happened?_ As she pondered this she began to dig herself out. As she reached the open air she let out a sigh.

"I hate being buried like that. Oh!"

As her eyes adjusted Kim noticed a few things. The first was that she was in an extremely mountainous region. She thought back and remembered that a rescue mission had brought her to the Hindu Kush Mountains. A snarl grew on her face as she remembered how that mission turned out.

_**Flashback**_

Kim parachuted down toward the famous Hindu Kush Mountains. For the first time in a long time she was going into a hostile area without Ron watching her back. The request for this mission had come in from Global Justice, claiming that they had lost a research team in the area about a week ago. They only had a basic area and no hostilities report. Kim wasn't naïve enough to disbelieve that there were irregular fighter groups in the region.

"Wade, are you sure there are no groups that will cause trouble in the area?"

Wade popped up on the new helmet he had made for missions like this, putting the Kimmunicator into a more hands free helmet.

"Best I can give you is a 50-50 shot Kim. I tapped into the major intel services databases and there are so many conflicting reports on the area that you have an even-odds shot of there being no one there or landing in the middle of one of their training camps."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Wade."

"Hey. Even I can't change the odds on something like this Kim. The entire area is highly low-tech."

"Okay Wade. I'll call back later. I'm landing now."

As Kim touched down on the mountainous soil she did an automatic check of the area, only to remember that there was no Ron to free from his parachute lines.

As she started off in the direction of the research team's last reported location she thought back to the reasons Ron had given for being unable to come on the mission. _A college application meeting and a business meeting. Right Ron, sure you can skate on the mission. _The thing was she really missed him right about now.

_But why am I feeling like Shego is about to pounce on me? Wade put her at a spa southern Spain and Drakken still in prison._

Right about the time twenty armed figures stood from the surrounding rocks did Kim realize that there were no animal sounds, nor had there been for the past ten minutes.

"Um. High guys. No chance you'll just let me go right?

Her answer was the multiple clicks of safeties being removed from twenty AK47s.

"Guess not." Thus began her decent into the nightmare of the past week.

_**End flashback**_

Kim shuddered as she recalled the numerous rapes, beatings, and other humiliations she had been subjected too over the past week. While they hadn't broken her, they had done something far worse. Kim Possible had undergone changes during her week in hell that most combat soldiers never went through. Kim Possible now was considering how to kill all those who had done that to her.

"Wow. Whatever hit really did a number on these guys." As she looked out over the box canyon that had once held the better part of a hundred armed men, now was a wasteland. No not completely a wasteland.

"What is that thing? If I didn't know better I would say it was a tank." About three hundred yards away sat a massive mountain of metal and guns.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Kim began to creep closer to the slightly smoldering _Smoldering?!_ tank. As she got closer she could see markings on what would be the turrent on a normal tank.

"Unit Nine-Seventy-Four-DTH? Oh ha ha ha" Kim laughed sarcastically. "I guess Death comes for all."

--

_I recheck my internal chrono. It has been approximately 2.50217 seconds since entering the black hole's event horoizon and I now recognize the system I am in. It is the place my fellows and I were made, The Sol System approximately 1500 years prior to its burning during the Human/Melconian War._

_Sensors read that I am in the Earth's gravity well and am falling toward the area once called The Hindu Kush Mountains. Diagnostics read that counter-grav flight will be inoperable until 2.482 seconds from impact. While that is enough to negate any damage that I will take, it will destroy any human not under significant cover._

_As I enter the atmosphere my battle screen negates the re-entry friction damage just like it has on countless now dead Melconian Worlds, although these worlds are once again alive as I have now gone back in time to the days of the very first BOLOs._

_Visual sensors register combat in the projected landing zone. Even with small caliber projectile firearms, the colloquialism "the golden BB" is something to be protected against. At approximately 3 seconds from impact I open fire with one of my secondary 20cm Hellbores. Sensors register the lone opponent to the men outside what appears to be a small cave, a small female, dive for cover .8732 seconds before my Hellbore fires. The remaining attackers are burned from existence._

_--_

_Landing was successful and repairs to the minor damage from the burning of Iktal have been commenced for 1947.84 seconds. Sensors indicate that the female who was under attack by a force of 30 adult males is in good health inside the cave._

_Ah. Good. She is slowly coming out. I hope she will be able to provide me with some information about this time._

_Audio pickups read her saying something. It is close enough with the language of my own time that I only need to devote .0381287 seconds to adapt my own language programs to the dialect. Just in time to hear something I never hoped to hear again._

"_Unit Nine-Seventy-Four-DTH? Oh ha ha ha. I guess Death comes for all."_

_While not a member of the Concordiant military, the command code is still valid. I am surprised that she would know it though._

--

No soon had Kim stopped laughing did a voice blare out from the tank.

"Unit Nine-Seventy-Four-DTH of the Line. Reporting for duty commander."

Kim marveled at the voice, for it sounded so completely human.

"Huh? What? You can speak? What are you? Who are you? How did you get here?" Kim's questions ran rapid as her brain struggled to comprehend what was happening.

"I am Unit Nine-Seventy-Four-DTH of the Line. My last commander called me Death. And I am a Bolo. One of the last created on Luna before its destruction in the Human/Melconian War. As to how I came to be here, well that is something not even I can understand." The massive tank answered. "But you should get aboard Commander. Sensors indicate that a large number of vehicles are approaching from the north."

As it spoke, Kim saw a ladder appear between its massive tracks. Swiftly running forward Kim grabbed the ladder just as the first pickup truck crested the ridge.

Kim looked around the compartment that she ended up in. While it could be considered cramped, Kim knew that compared to the current tanks in the world militaries, this was downright lavish. She sat down in the only chair and strapped in.

Once she was fully strapped in, a bank of monitors in front of her lit up.

"Commander. There are approximately thirty vehicles along the canyon rim. They are firing at us, although their armaments are insufficient to penetrate the battle screen."

"I don't know what to do Death. And please, call me Kim."

"If you would put on the headset you see on the console I could teach you in a very short amount of time."

"Okay Death. Let's do this." And Kim put on the headset as the first RPGs launched at the BOLO.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there it is. Chapter 3. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Kim Possible or BOLO. Disney and Keith Laumer own them

* * *

T+.001 seconds after Kim donned the headset:

_What is this? Oh okay. It's a neural interface so I/We can communicate and react faster. Cool. Okay. RPG-7: probable single-stage HEAT round. Battlescreen operating at 99.3972 efficiency. Threat negligible. Burn them where they stand. Options: 1) 20cm Hellbore. Overkill with added bonus of providing an added means of getting out of this box canyon. 2) 40cm BL mortars. Not efficient. Targets to close to launch point. 3) Infinite Repeaters. Acceptable._

T+1.5 seconds after RPG launch.

Ahmed didn't know where the devil tank had come from, but it being there ran the risk of his organization being detected. And calling down the anger of the infidel west for what he had ordered done to that red-headed bitch would guarantee it would be swift. No tank could withstand multiple RPG hits. Not even the much-vaunted Abrams.

So when the smoke cleared he was well within his rights to be shocked to see that the tank was quite a bit more massive that he had originally thought.

His last action as a material being was to gape in shock as every being along the canyon rim was whipped from existence in a storm of fire.

T+ 2 seconds after Infinite Repeater firing:

Kim ripped the headset off with a gasp.

"What did you just do?! What did I just do? Oh my god. I can't believe I just did that."

As Kim shook in the command seat, Death spoke.

"Kim. I just ran the facial patterns of the men along the canyon wall. One of them was Ahmed Al-tahir. He was wanted for multiple acts of genocide and various acts of terrorism."

"That doesn't matter. I just killed someone! No. Not just one someone, but a bunch of someones!"

"Kim. You need to calm down. You were merely protecting yourself. Even still, those men were undeniably your enemy and would kill you given the chance. How is that wrong?"

"Because killing is wrong! Killing is evil! Any killing!"

Kim glared at the small optical head. She couldn't believe what this thing was saying!

"If that is your though on it Kim, then I am evil as well. Bolo's were designed to be humanity's weapons and comrades in arms. Put the headset on and I will show you what the last days of humanity were like."

Kim looked between the camera and the headset with suspicion.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will attempt to show you on the screens in decidedly less detail and over a great deal more time."

"Okay. Fine." As Kim put on the headset she asked, "Was it bad?"

"It was Hell."

With that Kim was sucked into the mind of Death and back/forward(depending on whose point of view) in time. She gaped as she saw the horrors of the opening days of the Human/Melconian war. She cried as she saw Marines fighting next to the massive Bolos across thousands of worlds, only to be burned away before Melconian Hellbores. She gagged as she felt/saw/participated in the frenzied blood-lust of Case Ragnarok. She sat numbly as she saw the hunter-killer fleets blazing through Melconian space, burning anything that lived in a blaze of Hellbore fire. Kim saw parents and children, old and young burned from the face of the galaxy by both sides.

In the space of 5 seconds Kim Possible saw the fiery end of two advanced races, one of them her own.

Kim slowly eased out of the neural headset. She felt like she had aged a millennia in the five seconds it took for Death to show her that horror.

"Why?"

"Because we were told to. Because of misunderstandings. What began as a simple defense constantly escalated back and forth until we destroyed each other."

"So how can you say killing isn't wrong? After all that?"

"Because in certain cases, Ragnarok not being one of them, killing is the only right decision. You yourself engage in combat on a weekly basis. Did you ever once accept a compromise instead of an outright win?"

Kim thought for a second. "Yes. Usually when I fight Shego and Drakken they will escape but are stopped."

"What about in Life or Death of the world situations?"

Kim worried her bottom lip. "No. No I haven't ever accepted a compromise when the world was at stake."

"Then you understand the final days. We fought for a number of reasons by that point. Vengeance for the fallen and protection of those who may have survived were two. And they were the first. But by the end we had lost ourselves to fury. It became a war of annihilation, where two races were fully committed to destroying the other. Could you have kept yourself from the same fate Kim? To hold onto your humanity when for all you know you and your comrades are the last in the entire galaxy?"

"I don't know. If what you showed me was true, I don't think so."

"Then you understand."

"In part. But that isn't now. For now, let's just get to a place where I can contact Wade. I don't think that you can fully engage with our level of technology without crashing the whole thing." Kim smiled at the optical lens. "Drop me at a town with a net connection and stay out of sight. Maybe launch some spy satellites. Just in case."

Kim saw the displays begin to move as she heard "That seems a prudent course of action Kim. The nearest settlement with that type of connection is approximately 200km distant. Avoiding any other settlement, it will take about 10 hours to reach a place where you could walk to it."

Kim leaned back in the chair. "Okay then. Wake me if we run into any trouble."

"Of course."

With that Kim fell into a nightmare filled sleep, where she saw the destruction of life over and over again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well. Chapter 4 is done. Next time: Kim and Death reach Civilization. How will the world react?


End file.
